


Going Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Sex, iron man bingo 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When being a member of the Avengers becomes too much for you, you quit and return home with your tail between your legs.  Tony comes to convince you that’s not where your home really is.





	Going Home

No one had told you how hard being an Avenger would be. How hard it would be to always have to give 100% and even then, even when you had given everything you had and performed perfectly, innocent people still died and you had to carry the burden of them with you everywhere you went.

You hadn’t expected it to be easy, but you hadn’t expected that either, and as much as you liked the team, you felt like an outsider. They were family and you were some ring in who could do a job but wasn’t part of them. You felt alone in the trauma of the job and as the holiday season approached you became homesick to your very core.

You packed your things, handed in your resignation, and left.

Being back at home you felt a little bit like a failure. You had been the elite of the elite. That’s how you’d gotten the job in the first place. Yet you couldn’t even handle it when the pressure was on. You kept that you’d quit from your family and just tried to enjoy your place with the people who loved you.

It was two days before Christmas when you came downstairs in your pajamas and thick fluffy socks to find Tony sitting on the couch talking with your parents. Your niece and nephew appearing to be using him as a climbing frame.

“There she is!” Your mom said looking up at you. “Had a bit of a sleep in did you? Look who we found.”

You blinked a few times as Tony craned around to look at you. “Tony? What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t really have anyone to spend the holidays with, and you always talked about how big your family Christmases were. I thought I’d just drop by.” Tony said.

You furrowed your brow at him as he waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re more than welcome, Mister Stark.” Your mom said.

“I’m pretty sure Tony would be more comfortable in a hotel, mom. Wouldn’t you, Tony?” You said, almost growling the last sentence.

“I’m fine on a couch. I mean, assuming I’m not intruding. I’d hate to intrude.” Tony said turning back to your mom.

“Of course not. We always have room for extras. It’s no trouble at all. You might need to sleep in with Derek. It will be on bunk beds. We are quite full up.” Your mom said.

“That will be fine. Thank you so much. I know this was really out of the blue.” Tony said.

“Of course. No problem at all. You’re more than welcome.” Your mom said. “Honey, can you show him up to the room.”

“Yeah. Of course.” You scowled.

Tony got up and skipped over to you. “Lead the way.”

You began heading back up the stairs. “What are you doing here?” You whispered.

“Well, Cap got your resignation and came to me. We were pretty shocked, to be honest. Why didn’t you come and talk to us?” He said as he followed you up. “Nice pajamas by the way. I like the… What are they? Pigs?”

“Hippos.” You said.

“Right. Hippos. Very cute. Didn’t take you for the cute pajama type.” He said.

You opened the door to your brother’s old bedroom and shoved him inside pushing him up against the wall. “You don’t know anything about me. Why are you here? I quit? Why can’t I quit?”

Tony lowered your hand from his chest. “As hot as this is, I’m not sure we need this level of aggression. We were worried about you. That’s all.”

“I have a phone.” You said.

“Would you have answered?” Tony asked.

You huffed and turned away from him.

He shook himself off but kept his distance. “Look, I get it. This job. It sucks and we can be a little cliquey. I don’t think you really want to quit though. So, I’ve come to spend time. If you still want out after Christmas, then I’ll leave you be.”

You let out a breath. “I just don’t think I’m meant for it.”

“We all feel that way sometimes,” Tony said. “Now come help me get stuff out of the car. I got a lot of presents for everyone.”

You tilted your head and looked him over. “You did? But how did you know who would be here?”

“I’m Tony Stark.”

* * *

Tony spent the day just doing his best to try and blend in with your family. Well, blend in might not be the right word. Tony Stark rarely blended in anywhere. But he was accepted and the current flavor of the hour. He was cornered to talk about tech, investments, Iron Man, past battles, models he’d slept with. The kids were pretty much obsessed with the fact that Iron Man was at the grandparent’s house.

He had his armor on. Not the Iron Man armor, obviously, but the protective shell of Tony Stark - Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It made him the sole focus of attention, and you wondered what it was that he was actually trying to achieve.

It was nice that he cared enough to come, but why he thought that just taking your family’s attention away from you was going to work, you had no idea.

You had gone to bed early, feeling a little overwhelmed with how you felt with him being there. You read for a while before trying to actually sleep. You weren’t sure if you were already asleep or almost asleep when your bedroom door opened.

You opened your eyes, blinking in the gloom at the silhouette in the doorway. “Tony?” You said.

“Derek snores.” He said.

“So? I told you to get a hotel.” You grumbled.

He came into your room and closed the door. “Move over, I’ll share with you.”

You grumbled and shifted to the side letting him in beside you. He lay down and pulled the covers up. “So is this your childhood bedroom?”

“Yes.” You said.

“Do you still have posters up from when you were a kid?”

“No.”

“Did you have posters up back then?”

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah?” He teased. “Who did you have up?”

“I don’t know. Keanu Reeves? Kittens.” You said, feeling exasperated. “Are you going to sleep or ask questions?”

Tony started laughing. “Ask questions.” He answered. “You got your old stuffed animals here?”

“Yes.”

Tony sat up and looked around the gloom. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know, Tony,” You groaned. “There’s a teddy bear beside you.”

Tony chuckled and picked the bear up and turned it over in his hands. “Why’d you run? Really?”

“I told you in the resignation.” You said. “I don’t think I’m meant for that world. I don’t think I belong there.”

Tony lay back down and faced you. “But why?”

You sighed. “How can you see all those innocent people die and just… go on.”

Tony frowned. “It’s tough. I carry them with me wherever I go.” He said quietly. “Took me a long time to do it myself, but it helps if you see someone. A therapist or something. Even if you don’t come back I can tell you that really helps.”

“I’m not coming back.” You said.

“I know, dear.” He said. “It helps if you think about all the people you saved. Think about them, honey. You are the best at what you do. For every person that you couldn’t save, you probably saved 100 people. More even. Besides, it’s not like those deaths were your fault. They were the fault of the people we were fighting.”

You started crying and Tony very hesitantly put his arms around you. You moved into them and he held you and rubbed your back. “I keep thinking about what I could have done differently. It was my fault for not being good enough.”

“Of course you’re good enough. You think we’re playing around over there? We’re the Avengers, honey.” Tony soothed as he rubbed your back.

“Then why do you work for them?” You teased.

He stifled a laugh. “I paid my way in,” He joked. “You little shit.”

You gave a half-hearted laugh and looked up at him. “I just feel like I’m alone there. You guys have each other and I don’t feel like I’m part of that.”

“I’m here now. You think I just show up at anyone’s house at Christmas?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” You said.

He shook his head. “Nope. Just you.” He said. “Look, we consider you one of us. But we’re all as fucked up as you feel right now. If you feel like we were keeping you out, I’m sorry. We didn’t realize.”

You sighed and pressed your face against his chest. You hated feeling as weak and vulnerable as you did right now, but there was something about the way he was holding you that felt reassuring. That it was okay that you felt that way.

“I’m not going to force you to go back with me. Take the time you need. Be with your family. If you really don’t want to come back, then we’ll get it.” He said. “Just know, the door is always open.”

You sniffled and looked up at him again. “When did you get so sappy, Stark?”

“If you tell anyone, I’ll be forced to kill you.” He teased.

You laughed and you pressed your cheek to his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. He pressed his lips to the top of your head and rubbed your back in soothing circles. It felt so good being in his arms. It had been a while since someone had just held you like this.

You lifted your head again slowly and your eyes met his. You could see the light that peeked through the cracks in your door reflected in his eyes. He smiled at you and whether it was because of how vulnerable you felt, or how good it felt in his arms, you weren’t sure, but you leaned up and kissed him.

It was just a soft press of your lips on his, but you let it linger. He moved his lips a little and pulled you tighter to him and you deepened the kiss more. He matched you and then deepened it again until the two of you were kissing passionately, hungrily, in a desperate frenzy. You wrapped yourself tightly around him and his arms ran up your back into your hair, pulling on it.

You moaned against his lips and he rolled over, pressing you down into your mattress and rolled his hips, grinding down against your cunt. You could feel his cock start to harden against you and you pulled him down harder against you.

You were vaguely aware that maybe this wasn’t a great idea. Tony wasn’t exactly your boss. Technically that was Steve. But he was definitely in a position of power above you. You couldn’t even truthfully say you’d thought about him this way very often. There was that general understanding he was hot and he had a reputation that maybe you were academically interested in seeing if he could live up to. But you’d thought about all the Avengers that way in some shape or form.

Right now, you wanted this and him more than anything.

Tony pulled back and looked at you. You immediately started to kiss his neck and push your hands up under his t-shirt. “You sure about this? We’ve never really… and you…” He was breathless and uncertain but his hips still ground down into you.

“Yes… Oh god. Please, Tony. I want you.” You moaned.

“But your mom’s downstairs.” He said.

“Don’t care.”

“You got protection?” He asked.

You whined and shook your head. You hadn’t exactly been expecting to get laid while you were in your parent’s house. He was right though. You’d both been around the block a few times, he likely hadn’t had any pregnancy scares for a reason.

“Okay. Hang on.” He said and got up and tucked his erection into the waistband of his pants to keep it flush against him. He pulled his t-shirt down over it and went to the door. “I’ll be back.”

You waited until the bedroom door closed and then hastily stripped off your pajamas and threw them across the room before climbing under the covers. Tony reappeared not long after, sneaking back into the room.

“You look very cozy there.” He said pulling his t-shirt off.

You smirked up at him and threw off your covers. He grinned and his eyes traveled down your body, taking you all in, biting his bottom lip. “Very nice.” He said.

He pushed his pants down and crawled back up your body, putting the condom packet in his teeth. When he positioned himself over you, you took the packet off him and he kissed you again.

It was slower this time, lacking the frenzied need of before, but no less deep or passionate. He rolled his hips against you, running the head of his cock up and down your folds. You moaned and broke the kiss, tearing the condom packet open with your teeth. He kissed your neck ravenously, sucking on your skin as you reached down and rolled it on. He groaned as you wrapped your fingers around his cock and pumped it a few times. He gripped your hip and looked down at you, and with a sudden thrust, he was inside of you.

You mewled burying your face in his neck to muffle the sound. He braced his hand on the head of the bed and fucked you hard. You bit into his shoulder and dug your nails into his shoulders and just held on as he penetrated you. You start to chant against his neck as you fell apart under him. Just a torrent of random curse words mixed with his name.

You arched your back and with a loud moan against his neck you came, your whole body shuddering. He kept thrusting, fucking you through your orgasm. When you finally gained control of your muscles again, you pushed him, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist.

You slowed things down, swirling your hips as you rode him like you were doing a seated belly dance on him. He moaned softly and watched you, running his hands down from your neck to your breasts, squeezing them and teasing your nipples. He caressed your sides and began to rub your clit.

A second orgasm started to build, pressing down on your core. The closer you got, the faster you moved, until you were riding him hard, bouncing up and down on his cock. “Fuck, that’s it,” Tony grunted as he watched your tits bounce as you moved.

His fingers worked hard and fast on your clit. Your orgasm broke, crashing through you, making your legs tremble. While you still shook with it, Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you by the lower back. You leaned back and he began to thrust up into you. You moved with him, rocking your hips as he fucked up into you. A third orgasm hit. Less intense this time and Tony rubbed your clit to draw it out, making your cunt squeeze and flutter around his cock.

He pulled out and flipped you over, entering you from behind. He leaned right in over you and pounded hard into you, fucking you right into your mattress. You bit into your quilt, crying out in it as it felt like you lost complete control over your body. He pulled your hips up a little so each hard thrust into you, the head of his cock hit your g-spot. You felt fuzzy on the edges, yet on fire all at once. You came again and screamed into the blanket as you gushed onto Tony’s cock.

“Fuck,” Tony grunted, and with a hard thrust into you, he came. You could feel the pulse of his cock as he emptied inside you.

He collapsed down on top of you breathing heavily as you panted under him. As you both came down from your orgasm highs he kissed your neck and rolled off you. “Well, I didn’t expect that.” He said, taking off the condom and throwing it in your wastebasket.

You chuckled. “Nope. And now I gotta change my sheets.”

Tony turned on your bedside lamp and smirked at you. “I’m good right?”

You burst out laughing. “Yeah, Tony. You’re good.”

“You go clean up. Shower if you want. I’ll change your sheets.”

“Thanks.” You said getting up and grabbing your robe. “There’s fresh linen in the wardrobe.”

Tony got up and began stripping your bed. “Hey,” He said as you reached the door. “If you come back we can do that a lot more if you want.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I’ll think about it.” You said and headed into the hall. Maybe starting something up with Tony might be worth going back for.


End file.
